


Shame

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stands, Self-Doubt, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto tries to confess his feelings to Byakuya and they end up sleeping together.Full of self doubt and fear of rejection Makoto panics and shames himself, until Byakuya speaks up and for once. He’s the voice of reassurance and wisdom about how we treat ourselves and each other.In fact... Byakuya May have some feelings of his own to confess.(Also known as the one where Byakuya cancels slut shaming)Nothing explicit and mostly fluffy.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 255





	Shame

Silence now. Save for the erratic hammering of his heart in his rib cage. His head rested on Byakuya’s chest, right over his heart where he could feel the gentle fluttering of it against his ear. His body tucked protectively under Byakuya’s arm, enclosing him and holding him.

Somewhere above him he could hear Byakuyas steady breathing as he lay there softly stroking Makoto’s hair, the gesture was comforting and yet he could not calm the panic rising inside of him.

Everything between them was going to be different now, it could never go back to what it had been. What if things went terribly now, what if Byakuya never looked at him the same way? He couldn’t bear it if Byakuya rejected him now, the pair had been together through hell itself on earth. One of the only constants in this whole mess of death and despair had been the boy next to him. Despite his harsh exterior Byakuya had always helped him, defended him and supported him. He was a pillar of strength to Makoto in this cruel world and one of his only true friends. Byakuya was something fierce and strong and unyielding in this world, Makoto felt safe in his presence. Now he could loose all of that, all for a moment of weakness.

Well but such a moment but... that was neither here nor there.

Not so say he only looked to Byakuya for his strength either. To say he had been In love with Byakuya for a while would be an understatement. He adored this beautiful boy - no man now. Byakuya had changed and grown so much. No longer a cocky teenager fuelled by competition and the thrill of victory. He was a man grown now stubborn, fierce, commanding and arrogant but for the good of others. He fought against despair with his actual two fists if need be. He had gone into battle and been captured even during his fight but he had saved lives. To Makoto he was a fierce, golden, avenging angel on earth, he had saved Makoto’s own sister from death. His countless field missions and dangerous operations had changed not only his mind but his body too. He was much broader now than he had been at Hopes Peak, stronger and more muscular. He had changed and improved himself at every step whereas Makoto... still felt like the lost boy he had been the day he stepped into Hopes Peak, small, boring, out of place. 

Makoto’s fingers rested on the exposed muscles of Byakuya’s abdomen and he had to fight the urge to trail his fingers along them. Knowing what to do at all now was difficult.

Today he had finally took a step to confess his feelings but they hadn’t really got that far talking. No... rather this had happened. He had tried to articulate his feelings, tried to tell Byakuya how much he cared for him but... with those intense blue eyes upon him he had frozen up. His words wouldn’t come and the only thing he could think of doing was.. kissing him. So he had, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Byakuya had been surprised at first but then kissed him back slowly. The kiss had grown more and more heated until tongues were deep in each other’s mouths. Makoto was panting and desperately clinging to Byakuya as if his life depended on it. The next thing he knew they were pulling each other’s clothes off and stumbling their way to the bed. He had eagerly sank down into the sheets pulling a now naked Byakuya on top of him. Byakuya had kissed and bitten at his neck leaving red marks and bruises forming and Makoto had only groaned in enjoyment as he had been claimed so visibly. 

“I want you” Makoto had moaned, his naked body pressed firm against Byakuya who hadn’t even hesitated before starting to touch him everywhere. That had quickly led to Makoto’s legs around his waist, the snapping of hips thrusting together as the sounds of euphoria filled Byakuya’s bedroom.

Makoto’s cheeks started to burn with shame as his stomach flipped and churned with disgust at himself. How had he let this happen? He was supposed to have self control, he had wanted more for himself! 

Not that he imagined a silly fairy tale perfect way this would happen. But in his sporadic thoughts he had always assumed he would be happy in a settled relationship with someone he loved. Not that he would do it in the heat of the moment with someone that he adored but.... didn’t even know how they felt towards him! 

Because that’s exactly what had happened tonight, he had got carried away in this newfound sensation of desire and lust. He had lost his virginity and now he couldn’t even speak to the person who had taken it, couldn’t even say what was spinning through his mind, the fear was swallowing him whole.

He had given himself up so willingly too, he had moaned and writhed and purred and whimpered. He had even begged for more and screamed his name like a cheap whore. Shame made itself known again as A fresh wave coursed through him filling him with disgust. Byakuya probably thought he would give it up for anyone based on this. He would probably be disgusted with Makoto, seen him as nothing more than an outlet to be used and discarded. Why would you want more from somebody so cheap? 

Byakuya sighed, the sound contented and happy. Not the annoyed or disgusted sighs everyone was so used to hearing from him.

“Makoto.... this is so... relaxing” he squeezed his arms around Makoto tighter momentarily to emphasise his point “I would clear my schedule for days to stay like this”

“Yeah...” Makoto managed to squeak out nervously “it’s nice isn’t it”

Byakuya’s voice dropped with concern “Makoto.. what’s wrong?” He was as sharp as ever.

“Nothings wrong” Makoto tried to keep  
his voice even but couldn’t quite manage it.

“Makoto we’ve known each other a long time now, I know when something’s wrong with you so don’t lie. You... don’t regret this do you?”

“Do you?”

“I asked first”

Makoto didn’t say anything, his heart pounded too hard in his chest and his mouth was dry with fear.

After a moment Byakuya sighed. 

“Of course I don’t, I don’t regret anything I do, so the question stands. Do *you* regret it?”

“No... I just...” Makoto swallowed hard “I... do you.. think... I’m cheap?”

Byakuya snorted and the laughter vibrated through his rib cage under Makoto’s head.

“That’s ridiculous, why would I think such a thing?”

“Because I just...” Makoto was furiously red and relieved Byakuya couldn’t see his face “let you... you know..”

“And that somehow makes you seem cheap?” Byakuya’s voice was amused “let me ask you, do you think I’m cheap and easy?” 

“What? No way of course not!”

“But I just had sex with you and I’m not? But you had sex with me and you are? How does that make sense?”

“I....”

“Because of something you’ve been told? Or because of how you view your feelings and desires as inferior to mine?”

Makoto didn’t know what to say, Byakuya’s words made sense and yet he couldn’t hope to believe that...

Byakuya’s finger came to his chin and tilted his face up to force him to look him in the eyes. Makoto blinked rapidly as Byakuya’s blue eyes observed him curiously.

“Makoto, I know that I have always acted as though what I want matters more than anyone else. However there is nothing torrid or cheap about what just happened between us. It came from an honest place and.. I *know* you wouldn’t just do this with anybody. Neither would I, we did this because we wanted to be with each other. I don’t regret the time spent with you, I never could. You are the only one I could want and in fact I still want you. From everything that had happened to us.. you are my constant. The optimism and happiness, the strength to fight... my warmth... I care about you. In fact I may go as far as to say... that I might love you”

Makoto’s eyes were wide like saucers as he stared up into Byakuya’s eyes. He couldn’t believe it but... Byakuya’s eyes were honest and he never spoke words he didn’t believe.

“And don’t get me wrong I never even thought I *could* love, let alone that I would fall for you. But I have. So please tell me you don’t regret being here with me now”

“Of course I don’t!” Makoto’s words finally came as his eyes filled with tears “I’ve been in love with you for so long... I was just ashamed of not being able to tell you properly... of this perhaps being the only moment I ever got with you... and taking it anyway because it was better than a lifetime of never knowing what it was like to kiss you and.. feel you next to me”

Byakuya cut him off with a gentle kiss, a hand softly cupping his jaw as he kissed him long and tenderly.

“I love you Makoto Naegi, that’s all there is to it”

“I love you too” Makoto whispered back, his tears giving way to a bright smile that split his face in joy “I want to be with you”

“I can’t promise this will come naturally to me at first, I’ve never been in a relationship before but... I’m Byakuya Togami and damn it I will become the best boyfriend the world has ever seen”

Makoto giggled in response as Byakuya’s arms tightened around him in an affectionate hug.

“You will be, I can tell already”

“Besides, if... your reactions to before were anything to go by I’m confident in my ability to do new things extremely well” Byakuya said smugly and Makoto slapped a hand against his chest in mock horror

“Oh my god Byakuya”

“Am I wrong?”

“No but... wait so... that was.. the first time you ever?”

“Yes” 

“Really?”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“No I’m just.. surprised I guess”

“You know me Makoto, when have I ever had time for other people? Or affection of any kind let alone giving into such base desires”

“That’s true..”

“If anything I’d wager that I was the only one to be... *deflowered* in this encounter so to speak”

“What?? Are you kidding??” Makoto laughed hard “Nobody has ever really been interested in me to date let alone...” he shook his head “this was the first time”

“Interesting, regardless of that though you really shouldn’t have judged yourself so harshly. You... slept with somebody you cared about. What’s wrong with that? Shaming yourself or anybody else for such an action Is a very backwards and outdated way of thinking in my opinion”

“I know you’re right, and I agree with you. It’s just hard growing up hearing slut shaming and knowing that people judge.. I felt like I would be judged... if anyone knew and then I started to judge myself” 

“But why would you judge yourself and not me?”

“Because” Makoto blushed “You’re... really beautiful and... desired by a lot of people... I’m just...” he sighed “people would just call me a gold digging twink” 

Byakuya laughed and it sounded so carefree and light.

“It’s crazy to me what commoners decide to shame others for. You’re cute and brave Makoto... you’re strong and you’re the Ultimate Hope for goodness sake. You’re not a... slut” Byakuya spat the word out distastefully as though it offended him. You are taking control of your life and making the decisions you want to, THATS nobody else’s business”

“You’re... really good at making me feel better” Makoto smiled at him now, the conviction in Byakuya’s eyes and the distaste in his voice as he spoke filled Makoto with warmth and pride. “In fact I think you should just ban slut shaming in the rebuilt world” he laughed sunnily “I have a feeling people would be too scared of you to disagree”

“As they ought to be!” Byakuya nodded “and perhaps i shall, I find the whole thing utterly ridiculous. Nobody should be that invested in what other people do in their private lives no wonder the world is in chaos” He tutted loudly and Makoto couldn’t help but snuggle closer to him and kiss his cheek.

“Thank you... you’re so amazing, I should have known you would be so good at rationalising things but still... It’s made me really happy”

“As long as you’re happy and feel good about this Makoto”

“I really do, it was wonderful. You were wonderful I.. I’m really happy”

“Me too” Byakuya gave a soft yawn now and rested his forehead against Makoto’s “and it led to this.. the start of something I imagine will be quite exceptional”

“Im so happy Byakuya...”

“As am I” Byakuya kissed him softly “so now we can leave this self deprecation behind us and focus on the present?”

“Yeah I’d like that, right now I couldn’t be happier and that’s what matters”

“Mmmh” Byakuya was moving down his neck pressing more kisses to his skin and Makoto squirmed and sighed happily in response “and right now... I’d quite like to appreciate my boyfriend”

Boyfriend.. Makoto’s face lit up and his grin was from ear to ear. This was something, this hadn’t been a sloppy, rushed heat of the moment encounter to be ashamed of and pushed to the back of his memory. This was real, a relationship. This was the start of something amazing.

Byakuya’s fingers were trailing down Makoto’s chest, lips pressing hot and wet along his collarbone.

“Mmm... that’s nice...”

“You’re so cute...” Byakuya was murmuring against his skin and Makoto sighed happily, relaxing into the feel of Byakuya, enjoying the affection bestowed upon him. 

Byakuyas hand trailed down lower and ran along the hollow of his hip as Makoto twitched under his touch.

“Byakuya.. already?”

“Mmmm...” Byakuya halted his kisses to look up at him, his eyes heavy with desire once more “I just slept with Makoto Naegi but now... I’d really like to sleep with my boyfriend.. if he wants to”

Makoto couldn’t help but smile as the words made him feel so warm inside. His heart panged as the fuzzy feeling of love and acceptance spread through him making him feel lighter than air.

“He does”

**Author's Note:**

> This ones been half written for so long!  
> I thought it might be nice to explore Byakuya being the comforting voice of reason in an emotional situation!
> 
> Also you know he would find it all very strange and confusing what people choose to gossip about! And have a few choice words to say about it!


End file.
